


i just wanna be by your side

by lizleminem



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, F/F, Locker Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizleminem/pseuds/lizleminem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Boo!” Malia says, and Kira jumps so violently that she nearly slams her shoulder into her locker. </p><p>“Fuck, Malia, you scared me,” Kira says.</p><p>“That was the point,” Malia says, smirking slightly as she leans closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i just wanna be by your side

**Author's Note:**

> set in the canon universe except scott/kira and malia/stiles don't have things going on. there is no cheating happening. 
> 
> the title is from wings by birdy.

“Boo!” Malia says, and Kira jumps so violently that she nearly slams her shoulder into her locker. 

“Fuck, Malia, you scared me,” Kira says.

“That was the point,” Malia says, smirking slightly as she leans closer. 

“What are you even doing in here?” Kira asks, her face softening as she relaxes. 

“I was thinking about how you would be all alone in the locker room while all the boys were celebrating together in theirs, and I thought maybe you’d be lonely. So, I decided to come keep you company.” She leans closer, smirk still firmly in place. 

“Uh huh, you just wanted to keep me company? No ulterior motives?” Kira asks, pulling her jersey over her head. 

“Well, I mean there might have been some ulterior motives,” Malia says. She sways forward, pressing a gentle kiss to Kira’s lips. “You played great, by the way.” 

“Thanks.” 

Malia puts her hands on Kira’s hips, pushing her gently back against the lockers and leaning in for another kiss. Kira kisses her back eagerly, letting her fingers tangle in Malia’s hair. 

When she does pull away, it’s to groan out, “I’m all sweaty and gross from the game.” 

“Well, then, let’s take care of that,” Malia says, taking her hand and dragging her toward the showers. They stop just outside them, Kira stripping out of the rest of her pads and clothing. 

“Are you not getting in with me?” Kira asks, when she looks up and notices that Malia is still fully clothed. 

“I am. I was just enjoying the view first.” 

Kira smiles shyly, and steps forward, working the button of Malia’s pants open and pulling them down while Malia lifts her shirt over her head. Malia steps out of her pants and bends down to get rid of her underwear while Kira undoes the clasp of her bra.

“Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up,” Malia says, interlacing their fingers and dragging Kira into the shower. They turn the water on and let it run over them for a while, letting it sweep away all the sweat and dirt from Kira’s body. Malia grabs some soap and squeezes it into her hands before telling Kira to turn around. 

She reaches out, soaping up Kira’s shoulders. Kira moans quietly at the sensation, and Malia digs her thumbs in a little, massaging out the tension as she washes her. 

“Fuck, that feels good,” Kira says. 

Malia grins, and sweeps her hands down Kira’s back, washing it clean, and then making fists and digging her knuckles into Kira’s lower back. Kira turns back around and Malia skims the palm of her hands up Kira’s stomach, letting her thumbs brush over her nipples. Kira moans and lets her head drop against Malia’s shoulder, her mouth biting into the flesh there. 

Malia lets the water wash the soap off of Kira’s skin and then she shampoos up her hair, massaging her scalp. Kira’s a loose mess of limbs at this point, propping herself up by holding onto Malia’s waist. 

She’s making soft happy noises and Malia rinses out her hair, before shutting off the water and leading them out of the shower. 

She grabs Kira’s towel and dries them both off slowly. Then, she pushes Kira up against the lockers gently and drops to her knees. She wraps her hands around Kira’s knees and pushes forward trailing kisses up her legs. She bites gently at her upper thigh, raising a mark to the surface. She kisses over the top of it gently, letting her tongue slip out and brush over it. Kira moans and Malia grins, repositioning herself so that her mouth is centimeters away from Kira’s slit. 

Kira’s breathing out shakily, and her hands are trying to get a grip on the smooth surface of the lockers. Malia takes her hands in her own and moves them to her hair, waiting for Kira to tangle her fingers in it, and then she moves in. She brushes her tongue out, letting it run over Kira’s slit without dipping inside it, and presses a gentle kiss at the top. She swirls her tongue and brushes back down, finally letting her tongue sweep out over Kira’s clit. Kira’s head falls back against the lockers, and she moans stuttery and quiet, her fingers tightening their hold in Malia’s hair. 

Malia points her tongue and dips it inside Kira’s hole, tasting her, before flattening it and sweeping it all the way back up to her clit. She circles her clit once, before flattening her tongue more and swiping it back and forth over Kira’s clit. Kira’s fingers tighten their hold in Malia’s hair even more and her hips are rocking in jerky circles. 

Malia runs the palm of her hands slowly up Kira’s legs before grabbing her ass. She holds tightly, pressing Kira more firmly against her mouth, and continuing to flick her tongue out over Kira’s clit. 

Kira’s breathing out words, soft and stuttered. “Oh, oh, oh, fuck.”

Malia moves her hands up farther, lightly scratching her fingernails over the skin of Kira’s lower back. Kira moans suddenly, loud and long, and grinds her clit against Malia’s tongue. 

Malia brings a hand down, close to Kira’s hole, and circles her finger just outside it. Kira moans out, “Please, fuck, please,” and Malia slides it in, thrusting it in and out smooth and slow as she keeps up the motion of her tongue. 

Kira’s tugging lightly at Malia’s hair, trying to keep her close, and Malia can tell her orgasm is building. She keeps up a steady motion with her tongue, brushing it back and forth over her clit, and presses in another finger. 

Kira goes still and then she’s rocking her hips forward and moaning loudly, her orgasm hitting. Malia licks her softly through it, pressing her fingers in and out more slowly, until Kira pushes her away. 

“Fuck,” Kira says, as Malia gets to her feet. 

She wraps her hands around Kira’s waist to help hold her up, as her legs tremble with the force of her orgasm and presses forward to kiss her softly. Kira presses her tongue against Malia’s, tasting herself, and moaning softly. 

Malia grins into the kiss and Kira pulls away. “I want to get you off, but I’m so completely exhausted. Come spend the night? I’ll go down on you in the morning, before school.” 

“Hmm,” Malia says, pretending to deliberate. “Yeah, that sounds like a good plan.” 

Kira smiles and presses in for another gentle kiss, before pulling away to get dressed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr over [here.](http://laurahaie.tumblr.com)


End file.
